Twilight The Movie Gone Bad
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: this is very funny spoof of twilight with me alex an irish dubliner replacing bella very funny must read !its compelete now and you will LYAO so please read : :
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Movie Scenes Gone Wrong

**Ok as I always do I have to have my little says in things so let go. Anyone who has not SEEN the film twilight NOW THE FILM PEOPLE if you read the book.. It doesn't count so favourite this page. Go to your film shop.. Buy/rent twilight, watch it at least twice, and come back. Thank you.. **

**For those who have stayed and watched twilight at least twice thank you and you's are legde's (legands). If you have watched twilight and you thought it was deadly but found Bella or some scenes a bit annoying well you have come to the right place, because I am replacing Bella with me there my stories my choices, and I have choosen Bella "falls" under a bus. **

**Just so everyone knows I'm from Ireland and I'm going to talk like a Dub ( Dubliner) all through this. **

**Each scene is from twilight I'm going to skip a few but ill label so you know, I'm going to do everything as normal in the film only I'm the new Bella, I love Edward and he cant read my mind and bla bla bla ok so lets begin.. P.S my names Alex so you will see that instead of Bella.. Anyone confused from here on send me a message I shall explain. Anyone un-confused go you and lets begin **

**In The Car With Charlie **

**Scence Intro : **

**This scene is at the start of the movie before I go home and there is awkardness but me being me breaks that awkardness **

Charlie : Your hairs longer

Alex : that's all you have to say after YEARS.. Anyway I got it cut

Charlie : guess it grew out again

"_long silence"_

Alex : so……. You still have that moustache ?

"_Charlie rubs under his nose"_

Charlie : yep

Alex : So … anything exticing happen while I was gone

Charlie : No

Alex : Is there eggs in the fridge ?

Charlie : Yep

Alex : Miss me ?

Charlie : yep

Alex : I like your ……………….. Eyes

Charlie : thanks

Alex : always been that colour ?

Charlie : yep

Alex : WELL YOUR NOT ONE FOR F******G TALKING ARE YOU !

**In The House With Charlie **

Charlie : I got the sales-lady to pick up some bed stuff.. You like you like purple right ?

Alex : Purples the s**t thanks Da

"_We walk outside to greet Billy and Jacob"_

Charlie : Alex you remember Billy Black right

Alex : DO I REMEMBER .. How ya me budd ?

Billy : well still dancing. Glad your finally here Charlie here hasent shut up about it till you told him you were coming

Alex : Ahh da(Father) love you too

Charlie : shut up before I roll you into the mud

Billy : not before I ram you in the ankle

"_They fight"_

Jacob : Hi, I'm Jacob

Alex : THE LENGTH OF YOUR HAIR ? Yet its so smooth.. HERBAL ESSENCES ??

Jacob : ehhh yea.. We used to make mud pies when we were little

Alex : I honest to god I don't remember being friends with a hippie

"_Charlie and Billy walk back over"_

Charlie : so what do you think, as a home coming present

"_Charlie taps old, orange rusty truck"_

Alex : THIS !

Charlie : just bought it off Billy here

Alex : for what $1.50 ! The state of that thing I'm in no way driving that to school. PORSHE ALL THE WAY !!

Charlie : well for now and $2.00 actually

Alex : Right see ya, I'm going to school bye Da, Wheels and Hippie

Jacob : its Jacob

Alex : sure, sure

**In School And Meeting People **

Tyler : nice ride

Alex: IM GETTING A PORSHE SO SHUT IT .. TWERP !

Eric : hi, im Eric the eye's and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date shoulder to cry on ?

Alex : yeah thanks. I'd love a chicken roll (with cheese and peppers) and ill have lunch with you too love thanks

Eric : great headline for the future -

Alex : Chicken, cheese and peppers roll ?

Eric : Ehh yeah.

**Playing Volley Ball **

Alex : I cant play this game I swear I'm just going to sit over here

Some Girl : No play

Alex : I'll knock someone out

Some girl : just try

Alex : PUSHY ! Ok

"_I hit Mike Newton in the head"_

Mike : Owww

"_I run over"_

Alex : Ahhh lads I'm sorry

Mike : Its, ok, your, Alexandra right ?

Alex : Just Alex, you have eyes of a cat. A blind cat

Mike : I'm mike, Newton

"_Jessica runs over"_

Jessica : WOW she has a great spike right ?

Jessica : Hey your from Ireland right, aren't people from Ireland supposed to be small and green

Alex : No love that's the leprecons

"_Awkard laughs"_

Jessica : That's……so…..funny…ha

Alex : Ya.. Ok chicken roll anyone ?

**Having Lunch Before The Cullens Come In **

Jessica : Wow your like the shiney new toy

Alex : I do wash

"_Alex see's Rosalie and Emmett walking in"_

Alex : Ahh Lads there pale.. Never been on hoilday ?

Jessica : that's the cullens, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago.

Angela : They like to keep to themselves

Jessica : the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett. There like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal

Angela : Jess, there not actually relatated

Alex : Well I would do some illegal things too "hint hint"

Jessica : the little dark haired girls Alice and shes with Jasper the blonde one that looks like shes in pain

Alex : she is cute, but like an electrocuted kitten.. And I have Panadol Painkiller for the blonde one

"_Alex catches sight of Edward"_Alex : WHOS HE HE'S A STUNNER. Single ? Perhaps ?

Jessica : That's Edward Cullen, totally gorges obviously, but apparently nobody around here's good enough for him LIKE I CARE

Alex : is he in pain too ? Will I offer Panadol ?

**In The Biology Class **

**Were Bella and Edward first see each other **

Mr. Milleina : ive got a seat for you over there beside Edward

Edward : "Evil fit and stare"

Alex : is he alright

"_Edward takes a fit"_

"_Alex sits beside him and she gets evil stared at for 40 minutes and then"_

Alex : Excuse me there.. Edward is it, despite your gorgeusness don't stare at me unless you have a problem like with the eyes ….. Have you got a problem

"_Edward looks away and shakes his head"_

Alex : well then then.. Were cool.

"_Edward shakes his head again"_

Alex : well then.. STARIN AT ME LIKE

**Days passed and Edward didn't show up Alex thought many reasons Hatered for her, camping, having affairs with his sister, eating chicken rolls or mainy the shits.. When one day she goes to biology and finds him sitting there.**

**In the biology Class when they first Talk **

Edward : hello, I'm Edward Cullen your Alex ?

Alex : yep, you happy today ? Prozac (google it people)

Edward : Im sorry. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week

Alex : Ahh I have me bad days aswell. Will you test that Biology

Edward : ok . So you liking the rain

Alex : well I'm used it . What about you ?

Edward : same

Edward : so why did you move to the wettest place in the continatley west ?

Alex : To see me da

Edward : ahhh

Edward : why didn't you go with your mother do you not like the guy ?

Alex : I love me ma and Phil is cool

Edward : And now your un-happy ?

Alex : I don't know.. Like supposed im ok

Alex : did you by any chance get contacts ?? Like your eyes were black and there like Brown

Edward : I EM I -------------- YOU .. You have a colour disorder my eyes are ……. Blue you just cant see it because you.. Em blind

Alex : BLIND ! Damn my eyes

"_Edward storms off to car park."_

Alex : IM NOT DONE COME BACK HERE !!!!!! DON'T STORM OFF ON ME.. All I want is a chicken roll

**The Big Van Crash Scene **

"_Alex is at her car and Edward at his across the lot when tyler's van comes to squish her"_

Alex : why ! Why cant I have a Porshe, I'm a good person and -- AHHH A RANDOM VAN COMING TO SQUISH ME SHOCK ! AHH

"_Edward catches her and stops the van with one hand"_

Alex : WTF ! Who ? You ? Catched ? EDWARD WTF !!!!! AHH A VAN

"_Edward drops her and leaves her"_Alex : what is it with this fella and storm off's GET BACK HERE BITCH

**Carlisle's Checking Her In The Hospital **

**p.s I skipped like a few bits if confused fast forward to this bit on the film and you see shes getting her eyes tested with his light thing**

Carlisle : Ok Alex just look here

"_Carlisle shines light"_Carlisle : you were very lucky !

Alex : well see your son as great as he is every time middle of a conversation LIKE HE WALKS OFF CHEEK OF SOME PEOPLE !

Carlisle : tell me about it. I asked him to powder My nose

He stares at me for 1 hours, storms out and from a distance OK CARLISLE !

**Time passes and Alex leaves the ward to find Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle having a moment but instead of hiding behind walls she walks up to them **

Alex : Eh Edward whats the story .. AND DON'T WALK OFF !

Carlisle : hahaha.. Rosalie lets let them talk

Edward : What ?

Alex : DON'T WHAT ME . You stopped the van. Whats the story ? What are you Edward by day iron man by night ??

Edward : I was standing right next to you Alex

Alex : do I luck like I fool ? You where miles away from me

Edward : Alex I think you hit your head.. Maybe you should get some rest

Alex : I could curl up on your boot..

Edward : what

Alex : I just want to know the truth Edward right !

Edward : cant you just thank me and get over it

Alex : cant you just swallow your stupid pride, get out of your shell take your top off and tell me ?

Edward : I hope you enjoy dissapointment

Alex : let me guess you have no Abbs ?

**At the Quilettes Beach and Jacob Tells Alex About the Cullens **

**I skipped like 2 scenes but there small.. So there all talking when Jacob and friends come up**

Angela : so I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom and he just .. doesn't

Alex : HAS HE PROBLEMS .. Ill go over there now and give him an-

Angela : its ok.. Just you know

Alex : ask him yourself

Angela : is that not like bad

Alex : he cant say no

Angela : thanks alex

Alex : Ahh its grand

"_Jacob and friends arrive"_

Jacob : Hey Alex !!

Alex : do I not get a minutes peace . STALKED BY A HIPPIE ! Hey Jacob and friends

Jacob : your on my grass

And Friends : hey

Jacob : you ok

Jessica : shes just upset because her date failed

Eric : WHAT DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessica : she invited Edward

Alex : and what about it

Mike : well cullens a freak

Jacobs friend : yeah you got that right

Alex : here leave him alone right.. So the boy has staring and stalkin issues LEAVE HIM !

Jacobs friend : the cullens don't come here

Alex : WHY ? Do you bully them ?? DO YOU

Jacob : em before you shoot someone do you wanna take a walk ?

Alex : sure

Alex : so like what did your friends mean about the cullens don't come here because if there getting bullied Ooh ill -

Jacob : no its just like an old scary story

Alex : Ooh go on .. Tell me just is SAW in it I have a fear

Jacob : No anyway -

Alex : is the spock out of star trek in it because ill die

Jacob : em no

Alex : ok do go on

Jacob : well you no quielettes are desendents from wolfes

Alex : Ha so there dogs like

Jacob : no wolfes

Alex : Betcha theres little Golden Retrivers and all

Jacob : well my great grandfather the chief found them hunting on out land so we made a treaty with them if they promised to stay off Quil lands we wouldn't expose what they really are

Alex : So what are they ?

Jacob : Its just a story

Alex : tell me !!!Jacob : Google it

Alex : fine !!

**After a while of googling later Alex finds in port angles theres a shop that sells them.. The next day Angela and Jessica ask her to prom shop and she goes little does she know theres rapists but ah well **

**The Dress Shop **

Jessica : Ooh I like this one Alex what do you think

Alex : honestly ?

Jessica : yea

Alex : big, pink and slutley

Jessica : you've said that about the passed 5 dresses though

Alex : guess you have an eye for it

Angela : this really isn't your thing is it

Alex : no I just wanted to buy a dog book.. Hey can I come back later meet you at the resturant

Jessica : ok

**Alex buys her dog book, and is walking to the resturant when she bumps into rapists who I will call Lonnie, Chip, Ger and eh Bill. **

Lonnie : saw you at the dress store

Chip : hey your pretty

Bill : hang out with us

Alex : AHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME I DID KARATE WHEN I WAS 5 ILL WHIP YIZ AROUND

Ger : let me just

Alex : GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME !!!!! ILL BOOT YOUR AROUND !!!!

"_Edward does big car trick around the corner and hops put ready to kill Lonnie and friends"_

Edward : get in the car !Alex : get in the car what ?

Edward : Oh My God .. Get in the car PLEASE !

Alex : ok

Lonnie : that was dangerous

Edward : get over it

"_Edward hops in car and starts driving 300miles per hour"_

Edward : I should go back there and rip those guys heads off

Alex : I know you should a good box here and there

Edward : distract me so I wont turn around

Alex : MUSHROOM PIE !Edward : what

Alex : how many mushrooms in a mushroom pie ?

Edward : Emm

Alex : See I distracted you

Edward : true you are smart

Alex : I no

Edward : I think you need something to eat

Alex : ok

Edward : resturant ?

Alex : woohoo I'm starving

**In The Resturant **

**The food order I'm about to make is for a laugh.**

Waitress : Ok sir what will you have

Edward : Nothing thank you

Waitress : ok… mrs ??

Alex : starters garlic bread, chicken wings, toasted sandwhich and Main large chicken currie and a side of chips, spagetti and a few meat balls, a side salad some more garlic bread, chicken fillets side plate and some spicy sause and as for desert double choclate fudge cake more garlic bread and double vanilla icecream and 8 donuts and pickles and salami and ham --

Waitress : sorry are you ordering for 2 people ?

Alex : Emm.. Yes

Waitress : Ok ill be back with your order

Alex : tut

Edward : what ?

Alex : I wasent done

Edward : ok

Alex : how did you know were I was

Edward : I didn't

Alex : please don't start this I swear ill kill you

Edward : well I was trying to keep a distance but I heard what them low lifes were thinking

Alex : how did you hear the thoughts ?

Edward : I can read minds

Alex : cool I can juggle, but were all different

Edward : I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer

Alex : what do you mean away, we in school together, were here together what more do you want ?

Edward : more

Alex : Ooh I see.. Start over again

Edward : fine. I don't think I have the stregth to stay away from you any longer

Alex : well theres more if you want more

Edward : woo

**1 hour and 3 chorses of food later, Alex and Edward drive home to find another "animal" attack has just killed Charlies friend and Alex sees her feet flutters her eyes and cops on he's a vampire .. Reads the book googles things and decied to comfront him the next day in the forrest and heres what happened**

**The Next Day In The Forrest **

**This is in the forrest the most important part of the film were she tells him and this is how it went **

Alex : your skin is like white, you don't eat garlic bread and I'm colour blind so your eyes do change colour

Alex : I know what you are

Edward : say it

Alex : a-

Edward : Out Loud

Alex : a-

Edward : say it

Alex : a

Edward : say -

Alex : STOP INTERRUPTIN ME JEEZ IM SAYING IT ! YOU'RE A VAMIPIRE !!

Edward : are you afraid ?

Alex : afraid ? IM SHITIN !!!

**If you would like me to continue to the rest of the movie please leave a comment/review and I will post soon.. chanx**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Movie Scenes Gone Wrong

**Ok as I always do I have to have my little says in things so let go. Anyone who has not SEEN the film twilight NOW THE FILM PEOPLE if you read the book.. It doesn't count so favourite this page. Go to your film shop.. Buy/rent twilight, watch it at least twice, and come back. Thank you.. **

**For those who have stayed and watched twilight at least twice thank you and you's are legde's (legands). If you have watched twilight and you thought it was deadly but found Bella or some scenes a bit annoying well you have come to the right place, because I am replacing Bella with me there my stories my choices, and I have choosen Bella "falls" under a bus. **

**Just so everyone knows I'm from Ireland and I'm going to talk like a Dub ( Dubliner) all through this. **

**Each scene is from twilight I'm going to skip a few but ill label so you know, I'm going to do everything as normal in the film only I'm the new Bella, I love Edward and he cant read my mind and bla bla bla ok so lets begin.. P.S my names Alex so you will see that instead of Bella.. Anyone confused from here on send me a message I shall explain. Anyone un-confused go you and lets begin **

**In The Car With Charlie **

**Scence Intro : **

**This scene is at the start of the movie before I go home and there is awkardness but me being me breaks that awkardness **

Charlie : Your hairs longer

Alex : that's all you have to say after YEARS.. Anyway I got it cut

Charlie : guess it grew out again

"_long silence"_

Alex : so……. You still have that moustache ?

"_Charlie rubs under his nose"_

Charlie : yep

Alex : So … anything exticing happen while I was gone

Charlie : No

Alex : Is there eggs in the fridge ?

Charlie : Yep

Alex : Miss me ?

Charlie : yep

Alex : I like your ……………….. Eyes

Charlie : thanks

Alex : always been that colour ?

Charlie : yep

Alex : WELL YOUR NOT ONE FOR F******G TALKING ARE YOU !

**In The House With Charlie **

Charlie : I got the sales-lady to pick up some bed stuff.. You like you like purple right ?

Alex : Purples the s**t thanks Da

"_We walk outside to greet Billy and Jacob"_

Charlie : Alex you remember Billy Black right

Alex : DO I REMEMBER .. How ya me budd ?

Billy : well still dancing. Glad your finally here Charlie here hasent shut up about it till you told him you were coming

Alex : Ahh da(Father) love you too

Charlie : shut up before I roll you into the mud

Billy : not before I ram you in the ankle

"_They fight"_

Jacob : Hi, I'm Jacob

Alex : THE LENGTH OF YOUR HAIR ? Yet its so smooth.. HERBAL ESSENCES ??

Jacob : ehhh yea.. We used to make mud pies when we were little

Alex : I honest to god I don't remember being friends with a hippie

"_Charlie and Billy walk back over"_

Charlie : so what do you think, as a home coming present

"_Charlie taps old, orange rusty truck"_

Alex : THIS !

Charlie : just bought it off Billy here

Alex : for what $1.50 ! The state of that thing I'm in no way driving that to school. PORSHE ALL THE WAY !!

Charlie : well for now and $2.00 actually

Alex : Right see ya, I'm going to school bye Da, Wheels and Hippie

Jacob : its Jacob

Alex : sure, sure

**In School And Meeting People **

Tyler : nice ride

Alex: IM GETTING A PORSHE SO SHUT IT .. TWERP !

Eric : hi, im Eric the eye's and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date shoulder to cry on ?

Alex : yeah thanks. I'd love a chicken roll (with cheese and peppers) and ill have lunch with you too love thanks

Eric : great headline for the future -

Alex : Chicken, cheese and peppers roll ?

Eric : Ehh yeah.

**Playing Volley Ball **

Alex : I cant play this game I swear I'm just going to sit over here

Some Girl : No play

Alex : I'll knock someone out

Some girl : just try

Alex : PUSHY ! Ok

"_I hit Mike Newton in the head"_

Mike : Owww

"_I run over"_

Alex : Ahhh lads I'm sorry

Mike : Its, ok, your, Alexandra right ?

Alex : Just Alex, you have eyes of a cat. A blind cat

Mike : I'm mike, Newton

"_Jessica runs over"_

Jessica : WOW she has a great spike right ?

Jessica : Hey your from Ireland right, aren't people from Ireland supposed to be small and green

Alex : No love that's the leprecons

"_Awkard laughs"_

Jessica : That's……so…..funny…ha

Alex : Ya.. Ok chicken roll anyone ?

**Having Lunch Before The Cullens Come In **

Jessica : Wow your like the shiney new toy

Alex : I do wash

"_Alex see's Rosalie and Emmett walking in"_

Alex : Ahh Lads there pale.. Never been on hoilday ?

Jessica : that's the cullens, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago.

Angela : They like to keep to themselves

Jessica : the blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett. There like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal

Angela : Jess, there not actually relatated

Alex : Well I would do some illegal things too "hint hint"

Jessica : the little dark haired girls Alice and shes with Jasper the blonde one that looks like shes in pain

Alex : she is cute, but like an electrocuted kitten.. And I have Panadol Painkiller for the blonde one

"_Alex catches sight of Edward"_Alex : WHOS HE HE'S A STUNNER. Single ? Perhaps ?

Jessica : That's Edward Cullen, totally gorges obviously, but apparently nobody around here's good enough for him LIKE I CARE

Alex : is he in pain too ? Will I offer Panadol ?

**In The Biology Class **

**Were Bella and Edward first see each other **

Mr. Milleina : ive got a seat for you over there beside Edward

Edward : "Evil fit and stare"

Alex : is he alright

"_Edward takes a fit"_

"_Alex sits beside him and she gets evil stared at for 40 minutes and then"_

Alex : Excuse me there.. Edward is it, despite your gorgeusness don't stare at me unless you have a problem like with the eyes ….. Have you got a problem

"_Edward looks away and shakes his head"_

Alex : well then then.. Were cool.

"_Edward shakes his head again"_

Alex : well then.. STARIN AT ME LIKE

**Days passed and Edward didn't show up Alex thought many reasons Hatered for her, camping, having affairs with his sister, eating chicken rolls or mainy the shits.. When one day she goes to biology and finds him sitting there.**

**In the biology Class when they first Talk **

Edward : hello, I'm Edward Cullen your Alex ?

Alex : yep, you happy today ? Prozac (google it people)

Edward : Im sorry. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week

Alex : Ahh I have me bad days aswell. Will you test that Biology

Edward : ok . So you liking the rain

Alex : well I'm used it . What about you ?

Edward : same

Edward : so why did you move to the wettest place in the continatley west ?

Alex : To see me da

Edward : ahhh

Edward : why didn't you go with your mother do you not like the guy ?

Alex : I love me ma and Phil is cool

Edward : And now your un-happy ?

Alex : I don't know.. Like supposed im ok

Alex : did you by any chance get contacts ?? Like your eyes were black and there like Brown

Edward : I EM I -------------- YOU .. You have a colour disorder my eyes are ……. Blue you just cant see it because you.. Em blind

Alex : BLIND ! Damn my eyes

"_Edward storms off to car park."_

Alex : IM NOT DONE COME BACK HERE !!!!!! DON'T STORM OFF ON ME.. All I want is a chicken roll

**The Big Van Crash Scene **

"_Alex is at her car and Edward at his across the lot when tyler's van comes to squish her"_

Alex : why ! Why cant I have a Porshe, I'm a good person and -- AHHH A RANDOM VAN COMING TO SQUISH ME SHOCK ! AHH

"_Edward catches her and stops the van with one hand"_

Alex : WTF ! Who ? You ? Catched ? EDWARD WTF !!!!! AHH A VAN

"_Edward drops her and leaves her"_Alex : what is it with this fella and storm off's GET BACK HERE BITCH

**Carlisle's Checking Her In The Hospital **

**p.s I skipped like a few bits if confused fast forward to this bit on the film and you see shes getting her eyes tested with his light thing**

Carlisle : Ok Alex just look here

"_Carlisle shines light"_Carlisle : you were very lucky !

Alex : well see your son as great as he is every time middle of a conversation LIKE HE WALKS OFF CHEEK OF SOME PEOPLE !

Carlisle : tell me about it. I asked him to powder My nose

He stares at me for 1 hours, storms out and from a distance OK CARLISLE !

**Time passes and Alex leaves the ward to find Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle having a moment but instead of hiding behind walls she walks up to them **

Alex : Eh Edward whats the story .. AND DON'T WALK OFF !

Carlisle : hahaha.. Rosalie lets let them talk

Edward : What ?

Alex : DON'T WHAT ME . You stopped the van. Whats the story ? What are you Edward by day iron man by night ??

Edward : I was standing right next to you Alex

Alex : do I luck like I fool ? You where miles away from me

Edward : Alex I think you hit your head.. Maybe you should get some rest

Alex : I could curl up on your boot..

Edward : what

Alex : I just want to know the truth Edward right !

Edward : cant you just thank me and get over it

Alex : cant you just swallow your stupid pride, get out of your shell take your top off and tell me ?

Edward : I hope you enjoy dissapointment

Alex : let me guess you have no Abbs ?

**At the Quilettes Beach and Jacob Tells Alex About the Cullens **

**I skipped like 2 scenes but there small.. So there all talking when Jacob and friends come up**

Angela : so I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom and he just .. doesn't

Alex : HAS HE PROBLEMS .. Ill go over there now and give him an-

Angela : its ok.. Just you know

Alex : ask him yourself

Angela : is that not like bad

Alex : he cant say no

Angela : thanks alex

Alex : Ahh its grand

"_Jacob and friends arrive"_

Jacob : Hey Alex !!

Alex : do I not get a minutes peace . STALKED BY A HIPPIE ! Hey Jacob and friends

Jacob : your on my grass

And Friends : hey

Jacob : you ok

Jessica : shes just upset because her date failed

Eric : WHAT DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessica : she invited Edward

Alex : and what about it

Mike : well cullens a freak

Jacobs friend : yeah you got that right

Alex : here leave him alone right.. So the boy has staring and stalkin issues LEAVE HIM !

Jacobs friend : the cullens don't come here

Alex : WHY ? Do you bully them ?? DO YOU

Jacob : em before you shoot someone do you wanna take a walk ?

Alex : sure

Alex : so like what did your friends mean about the cullens don't come here because if there getting bullied Ooh ill -

Jacob : no its just like an old scary story

Alex : Ooh go on .. Tell me just is SAW in it I have a fear

Jacob : No anyway -

Alex : is the spock out of star trek in it because ill die

Jacob : em no

Alex : ok do go on

Jacob : well you no quielettes are desendents from wolfes

Alex : Ha so there dogs like

Jacob : no wolfes

Alex : Betcha theres little Golden Retrivers and all

Jacob : well my great grandfather the chief found them hunting on out land so we made a treaty with them if they promised to stay off Quil lands we wouldn't expose what they really are

Alex : So what are they ?

Jacob : Its just a story

Alex : tell me !!!Jacob : Google it

Alex : fine !!

**After a while of googling later Alex finds in port angles theres a shop that sells them.. The next day Angela and Jessica ask her to prom shop and she goes little does she know theres rapists but ah well **

**The Dress Shop **

Jessica : Ooh I like this one Alex what do you think

Alex : honestly ?

Jessica : yea

Alex : big, pink and slutley

Jessica : you've said that about the passed 5 dresses though

Alex : guess you have an eye for it

Angela : this really isn't your thing is it

Alex : no I just wanted to buy a dog book.. Hey can I come back later meet you at the resturant

Jessica : ok

**Alex buys her dog book, and is walking to the resturant when she bumps into rapists who I will call Lonnie, Chip, Ger and eh Bill. **

Lonnie : saw you at the dress store

Chip : hey your pretty

Bill : hang out with us

Alex : AHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME I DID KARATE WHEN I WAS 5 ILL WHIP YIZ AROUND

Ger : let me just

Alex : GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME !!!!! ILL BOOT YOUR AROUND !!!!

"_Edward does big car trick around the corner and hops put ready to kill Lonnie and friends"_

Edward : get in the car !Alex : get in the car what ?

Edward : Oh My God .. Get in the car PLEASE !

Alex : ok

Lonnie : that was dangerous

Edward : get over it

"_Edward hops in car and starts driving 300miles per hour"_

Edward : I should go back there and rip those guys heads off

Alex : I know you should a good box here and there

Edward : distract me so I wont turn around

Alex : MUSHROOM PIE !Edward : what

Alex : how many mushrooms in a mushroom pie ?

Edward : Emm

Alex : See I distracted you

Edward : true you are smart

Alex : I no

Edward : I think you need something to eat

Alex : ok

Edward : resturant ?

Alex : woohoo I'm starving

**In The Resturant **

**The food order I'm about to make is for a laugh.**

Waitress : Ok sir what will you have

Edward : Nothing thank you

Waitress : ok… mrs ??

Alex : starters garlic bread, chicken wings, toasted sandwhich and Main large chicken currie and a side of chips, spagetti and a few meat balls, a side salad some more garlic bread, chicken fillets side plate and some spicy sause and as for desert double choclate fudge cake more garlic bread and double vanilla icecream and 8 donuts and pickles and salami and ham --

Waitress : sorry are you ordering for 2 people ?

Alex : Emm.. Yes

Waitress : Ok ill be back with your order

Alex : tut

Edward : what ?

Alex : I wasent done

Edward : ok

Alex : how did you know were I was

Edward : I didn't

Alex : please don't start this I swear ill kill you

Edward : well I was trying to keep a distance but I heard what them low lifes were thinking

Alex : how did you hear the thoughts ?

Edward : I can read minds

Alex : cool I can juggle, but were all different

Edward : I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer

Alex : what do you mean away, we in school together, were here together what more do you want ?

Edward : more

Alex : Ooh I see.. Start over again

Edward : fine. I don't think I have the stregth to stay away from you any longer

Alex : well theres more if you want more

Edward : woo

**1 hour and 3 chorses of food later, Alex and Edward drive home to find another "animal" attack has just killed Charlies friend and Alex sees her feet flutters her eyes and cops on he's a vampire .. Reads the book googles things and decied to comfront him the next day in the forrest and heres what happened**

**The Next Day In The Forrest **

**This is in the forrest the most important part of the film were she tells him and this is how it went **

Alex : your skin is like white, you don't eat garlic bread and I'm colour blind so your eyes do change colour

Alex : I know what you are

Edward : say it

Alex : a-

Edward : Out Loud

Alex : a-

Edward : say it

Alex : a

Edward : say -

Alex : STOP INTERRUPTIN ME JEEZ IM SAYING IT ! YOU'RE A VAMIPIRE !!

Edward : are you afraid ?

Alex : afraid ? IM SHITIN !!!

Edward : then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat  
Alex : is that supposed to help the situation ?  
Edward : eh sort of  
Alex : well you don't eat food.. So people  
Edward : not exactly guess again  
Alex : animals ?  
Edward : again, not exactly  
Alex : fish ?  
Edward : BLOOD WE DRINK BLOOD ! Jeez  
Alex : Ooh right, ahh I knew that  
Edward : I'm the worlds most dangerous preditor-  
Alex : I thought that was a great white shark ?  
Edward : ITS ME !, everything about me lures you in  
Edward : my voice -  
Alex : does sound great -  
Edward : my face-  
Alex : lovely jaw line-  
Edward : even my smell  
Alex : joop ?  
Edward : no Hugo Boss  
Alex : ahh it all makes sense now  
Edward : as If I would need any of that. AS IF YOU COULD OUT RUN ME-  
Alex : I don't run, get slagged-  
Edward : AS IF YOU COULD FIGHT ME OFF  
Alex : I could, vampire or no vampire I'd boot you around !  
Edward : I'm designed to kill  
Alex : well don't kill me itsall ok  
Edward : you need to see what I look like in the sun light  
"Edward throughs Alex on his back and runs up the mountain to the sunlight"  
Alex : AHHHHH IM AFRAID OF……. WELL PIGGY BACK RIDING 600 MILES PER HOUR  
" Edward drops alex and starts unbuttoning his shrit in the sun light"  
Alex : ahh here I was only messin I know you have Abbs its ok  
"Edward turns around and sparkled, Alex is shocked by this but thinks that he has something on him"  
Alex : ehh, Edward you have a bit of silvery stuff all over you  
Edward : what? that's what I do in the sun light  
Alex : cover yourself in silver ?  
Edward : NO ! I sparkle  
Alex : Ooh.. Its em, lovely  
Edward : this is the skin of a killer Alex  
Alex : well as I said don't kill me its happy days !  
Edward : I'm still un-sure  
Alex : id rather.. DIE .. Than to stay away from you  
Edward : you don't know long ive waited for you  
Alex : 95 years ?  
Edward : ok you do.. So the lion fell in love with the lepercon  
Alex : what a …… lepercon  
Edward : what a sick, machoctisc lion  
Alex and Edward do the meadow thing, go to school and everyones shocked and then Edward tells the story of how he became a vampire and then he asks Alex to go meet his family she says go on ya mad nut and they went.

**Alex meets the Cullens**

Alex : your house is deadly, so big, lite and like pure colourful  
Edward : what were you expecting cofins, dungeons and motes ?  
Alex : well yeah but like scarier  
Edward : I told them not to do this  
"They walk into the kicten to greet Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle"  
Edward : Alex this is Esme my mother for all purpose reasons  
Alex : Story ? Alright bud ?  
Esme : storyyyy ? Were making potatoes for you  
Carlisle : given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time  
Esme : I hope your hungry  
Alex : I had a bit of garlic bread coming over but like I'm sure I can hack a potatoe  
Edward : she already ate  
"Rosalie breaks bowl"  
Rosalie : perfect  
Alex : HAVE YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINSET GLASS LOVE ???!  
"laughs"  
Edward : just ignore Rosalie I do  
Alex : shes standing right in frount of me  
Rosalie : yes. Lets keep ignoring this isn't dangerous for all of us !  
Alex : look, calm down THIS FAMILY NEEDS PROZAC. I wont say nothing ok  
Carlisle : Rosalie knows that we all know that  
" Alice steps off a tree and her and jasper walk in"  
Alice : hi, Alex. I'm Alice  
"Alice hugs her"  
Alex : awwwwwwwwwww your so small. Hug me anytime  
Alice : wow you do smell good  
Alex : thank you. Britney spears perfume  
Alice : no your blood  
Alex : Ooh em thank you ?

Alice : its ok were going to be great friends  
Alex : we so are  
"Alex stares at Jasper, Jasper stares at Alex"  
Alex : sorry love do you need Panadol, some pain killer whats wrong with ya ?  
Jasper : it's a pleasure to meet you  
Alex : same to you, love the curls  
Edward : ok, I'm going to take you on tour to the next of the house  
Alice : see you soon  
Alex : you should know  
"Laughs"  
"one tour and more laughs later, Edward brings Alex into his room"  
Alex : your rooms, lovely  
Edward : thanks  
Alex : what are you listening to  
"Alex turns on stereo to play Abba dancing queen.."  
Edward : its Abba, I dunno  
Alex : Mama Mia's great  
"Edward and Alex start dancing"  
Alex : anybody could be that guyyyyyyy  
Edward : the night is young and the music's highhhhhh  
Alex : and when they play the rock music  
Edward : makin' me delight  
Alex : I'm in the mood for dance  
Edward : and when you get that chanceeeeee  
Alex : you are the dancing queen, young and sweet-  
Edward : only 17 (for a while)  
Alex : Dancing queen, feel the beat on the tamborine OOH YEAH  
Edward : you can dance, you can glideeee, having the time of your life--  
Edward : whats wrong ?  
Alex : I cant really dance  
Edward : I can make you ?  
Alex : YOU WONT BE MAKING NO ONE  
Edward : you really shouldn't have said that  
"Edward picks Alex up and flys out the window with her"  
Alex : Ahhhhh not another piggy back ride to the extreme  
Edward : better hold on tight spider monkey  
Alex : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Edward and Alex fly up trees and what not, he plays piano, Alex falls out of the tree he catches her.. Its all happy.  
The Almost Kiss scene  
This is when Edward comes into Alex's room while she is still awake and goes to try one thing "hint hint"

Edward : hello  
Alex : were did you come from frightened the bejaysus out of me  
Edward : the window  
Alex : do you, do that a lot ?  
Edward : the past few months  
Alex : Ok  
Edward : I just wanna try one thing  
Alex : OOH ME TOO I GOT THESE YESTERDAY  
"Alex puts on tap dancing shoes and starts tapping"  
Alex : whatcha think ?  
Edward : not what I had in mind, but ok

Edward and Alex tap dance all night long, and Alex tells Charlie her and Edward are going out to play baseball and her and Edward arrive at the field.

Esme : Ok alex come with em, I need a non-pire  
Emmett : she thinks we cheat  
Esme : I know you cheat, calm as you seem  
Alex : calm as I seem .. IM SHITIN !  
Edward : as always  
"Alice pitches the ball with her leg and does cool stuff Edward runs and the whole shebang and Rosalie runs but Esme gets her out"  
Alex : Blondie, your out  
"Rosalie evil stares"  
Rosalie : that's MRS. Blondie to you, leprecorn  
Alex : ILL KILL YOU !!-  
Edward : not tonight.  
"they keep going alice's pitches and someone hits it looks deadly when Alice sees the evil ones coming up, and at full speed James, Laurent and Victoria come forward with a baseball. Edward tries to hide Alex, but she doesn't stay that quiet"  
Edward : get your hair down, stand behind me, and stay quiet  
Laurent : I belives this belongs to you  
"Laurent throws ball"  
Carlisle : thanks I'm-  
Alex : can you not afford shoes ?  
Edward : cough stop cough  
Laurent : we don't need them  
Alex : how do you get your hairs like that ha, mr. dreadlocks over there, and blondie over there and as for you like bleeding out of control flames coming out and-  
Carlisle : enough.. I'm afraid your hunting activities has caused a bit of a mess for us and-  
Alex : yeah like you went and ruined the game and all CHEEK  
Jasper : Alex, your killing us  
Alex : he wont touch ME  
James : THE SPOCK ! STAR TRECK  
Alex : MAKE HIM STOP !  
Laurent : could you use 3 more players  
Alex : NO !  
Carlisle : sure, some of us were LEAVING you could take their place  
"They walk away and the wind blows, and they all smell Alex"  
James : you brought a snack  
Alex : CHICKEN ROLL FIANALLY !  
"everyone jumps in to save Alex"  
Carlisle : GRRR  
Emmett : GRRRRRRRR  
Jasper : GRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
Rosalie : GRRRRRRRR  
Alice : GRRRRRRRR  
Edward : meaowwwwww  
Alex : what was that  
Edward : I'm working on my growl ok  
Carlisle : Alex is with us  
Laurent : its ok, we'll go now  
They go, Edward f**ks excuse my lanuage but he does into a car, and Alex has to say something bad to Charlie to let her leave in order to save him and her

**Break Charlies Heart**

Alex : Edward I said piss off.. Go on AWAY WITH CHA !  
"Alex slams door, and runs upstairs"  
Charlie : alex what happened  
Alex : EDWARDS A SPA !  
Charlie : did he break up with you  
Alex : NO ! I DID. I BROKE UP WITH THE TWAT !  
Charlie : well calm down stop packing your bags  
Alex : ahh I have to go  
Charlie : were ?  
Alex : AWAY I CANT BE HERE !  
Charlie : you not driving out right now. If you still want to go I'll drive you there in the mouring  
"Alex packs her bags slams the door and Edward stands beside her secretly away from Charlie"  
Edward : you have to hurt him  
Alex : what am I going to say your moustache is annoying me bye ?  
Edward : DON'T SAY THAT.. Just anything this is the only way to keep him safe  
Alex : ugh ok..  
"Alex run's down the stairs to the door"  
Charlie : look Alex I know I'm not that fun to be around, but we can do more stuff together -  
Alex : Da I'm happy with the stuff, its not that  
Charlie : then what is it  
Alex : ehhhhhhhhhhhhh, you, your MOUSTACHE  
Charlie : my moustache ?  
Alex : yeah, its ITS DISTRACTION ME ! I HAVE TO GO  
"Alex jumps into her truck and drives off Edward hops in the window and then takes over"  
Edward : your father will forgive you  
Alex : no, that's the last thing my ma said to him before she left and-  
Edward : no one seems to like his moustache  
Alex : you have to grow it slowly and the right way, he did niether  
**James Scene The Longest Scene Ever !!!!!  
**"They pull up (with Emmett in the trunk) to the Cullens garage, when there all rushing and packing"  
Jasper : I had to fight her kind before not easy-  
Emmett : but not impossible-  
Alex : wait till I tell ya I THROUGH HER LITTLE GINGER SPA OF A HEAD AROUND -  
Carlisle : I don't relish the thought of killing another creature even a sadistic one like James  
Edward : I'm going to ride Alex south and lead the tracker away from forks-  
Carlisle : no Edward James knows you'd go with Alex  
Alex : no no no. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH BLEEDIN PANADOL OR BLONDIE !! NO -  
Alice : I'll take Alex, I'll keep her safe  
Alex : Alice ? that's cool, she's gas  
Edward : Can you keep your thoughts to yourself-  
Alex : no wait. If you have something to say Alice say it don't mind Edward.  
Alice : yes  
"Alice walks Alex to the car and puts her in and shuts the door. Edward opens up a bag of Alex's clothes to throughs them at Rosalie and Esme"  
Edward : Rosalie, Esme will you put these on. So the tracker will pick up, Alex's scent  
Rosalie : why ? What is she to me  
Alex : LISTEN BLONDIE IM A LOT TO YIZ RITE SO PUT THE DAMN COAT ON AND RUB A FEW TREES YA SPA YA !  
Carlisle : Rosalie Alex is with Edward now, she's part of the family you have to protect our family  
Alex : EXACTLEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Edward walks over to Alex, reliase the window is broken, smashes it and leans in"  
Alex : what if James finds me or you or someone else Edward.. WHAT THEN ????  
Edward : were f***d.. now Alex you are my life now  
Alex : really ?  
Edward : I swear  
Alex : Well your mine too  
Edward : really ?  
Alex : I double swear  
"the cars pull off, and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie run to basically rub trees, Carlisle and reliases Esme wasent in that scene, he goes to find her, Alex, Alice and Jasper head south. Then Alice Jasper and Alex are in a Phoenix hotel room, when Alice forsee's"  
Alice : IM FORSEEING !  
Jasper : what is it Alice ?? What are you seeing ??  
Can I just say that I noticed in the film Alice says Meeers instead of mirrors that's the way she pronounces it. Check it people and if I'm wrong correct me, I think its cool I laughed anyhoo  
Alex : Alice ? Whats the story ??  
Alice : Meeer's ! a room full of meeers !  
"Alice draws"  
Alex : not the best drawer there Alice no offense like  
Alex : wait, so the trackers gone to the old Ballet Studio ?  
Alice ; you've been here ?  
Alex : yeah I used to egg the place as a kid  
Jasper : is the studio here in Phoenix ?  
Alex : yep .. Guess were f***d  
"Alex's phone rings"  
Alex : Yellow ?  
Edward : we've lost the tracker, he's heading for phoenix. And I'm going to come back and get you and were going to go away somewhere just you and me. Ok  
Alex : OK.. Im shitin-  
Edward : as per usual  
Alex : OK TTYL  
Edward : TTYL  
"The phone rings again"  
Alex : Jeez I'm popular  
"Alice and jasper go out of the room"  
Alex : Yellow ?  
Alex's Ma Renee : Alex, Alex, Alex WERE ARE YOU  
Alex : MA CALM DOWN JEEZ ! I'm in phoenix alright  
Alex : ALEX ! ALEX ! NO PLEASE DON'T  
Alex : are you for serious CALM DOWN WILL YA swear I was running a away from a muderer  
James : Forks high school doesn't protect students privacy very well  
Alex : MA ??  
James : It was just to easy for Victoria to find your previous address  
Alex : Hello Ma you there  
James : JESUS I KIDNAPPED YOUR MOTHER AND ITS ME ON THE PHONE !  
Alex : who ?  
James : Me, James  
Alex : doesn't ring a bell  
James: Oh my god, evil vampire, long blonde hair ! COCKS HEAD TO THE SIDE-  
Alex : Ooh you  
James : yeah me  
James : You can still save your mother just you have to stay away from your friends or poor mommy will have to pat the price for that  
Alex : I don't know weather I should my Ma would KILL you  
James : well I'm gonna kill her  
Alex : fine !!! Where will I meet you ?  
James : how about your old Ballet Studio, think you can handle that ?  
Alex : I don't think I can the manager of that place like hates me  
"James hangs up"  
Alex : Ballet studio tis  
"Alex gets a taxi to the Ballet studio and hops out, gets her pepper spray and heads in, when in she see's the no eggs sign on the wall and laughs and hears a noise from the cuboard"  
Renee : ALEX ! ALEX ! ALEX !, ooh there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you-  
"she opens the press to find a televison playing a video of her and her ma when she was little and James appears with a camera"  
James : that's my favoirte part, you were a stubborn child weren't you ?  
Alex : ARE YOU HAVIN' A LAUGH I SPEND $13.50 ON A POXY CAB RIDE TO SAVE THE MA THAT ISNT HERE !!! CHEEK OF YOU  
"James presses her up against the wall"  
James : I thought we could make a little over time I borrowed this (camera) from your house hope you don't mind-  
Alex : I do.. Me ma spent £150.00 on that put it back when you kill me ok ?  
James : she got ripped off and no  
Alex : Bastard  
James : Anddddddd Action  
James: Awwwww. That will break Edward's little heart  
Alex : your gas.. Edward has shite all got to do with this I thought I was saving me ma but like that didn't work out did it ????  
James : Yes ! The rage will make better sport  
Alex : I don't know what your on Ooh WHATS THAT BEHIND YOU  
"James turns around and Alex makes a run for it, James cathches her and throws her on the floor and then breaks her leg… BASTARD"  
Alex : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEEEEEEEEEE PAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OWWWWWWWWWWWWW MYYYYYYY LEGGGGG  
James : that's it, tell Edward how it hurts, tell him to avenge you tell him tell  
Alex : ILL TELL HIM ! JAMES IS A ******************  
James : not that tell him about the pain  
Alex : Ooh sorry start again  
James : TELL HIM TELL HIM TO AVENAGE YOU TELL HIM TELL HIM !!  
"with that Edward crashes from the window down smashes James into the floor boards and they fight and punch Alex out of bordem starts fileing her nails and thinking of things Edward and James kill each other.. Edward comes over picks her up and jumps up to save her James drags him down by the leg and Alex crashes into the glass, James bites her and the venom spreads and yeah BASTARD"  
Alex : EDWARD THE SPA !!! HE'S BITING ME KILL HIM  
"They fight and Edward rips James neck then the rest of the Cullens accept Rosalie and Esme and Edwards brothers take care of James and Edward and Carlilse go to save Alex and when Alice rips his head off she joins them"

Carlisle : shes losing to much blood  
Alex : NO ITS ME FACE ITS LIKE BURNING JESUS !!!!!!! THE PAIN  
Edward : it's the venom  
Alex : THAT BASTARD IS DEAD WHEN I CATCH HIM !!!!  
Carlisle : you have to make a choice let the venom spread, or suck it out yourself  
Edward : you no I wont be able to stop  
Alice : you can do it Edward, ive scene it happen  
Edward : I can make it go away Alex I can make it go away  
Alex : I just want to say your deadly …..your deadddddlyy  
"Big music goes (let me sign) and flashbacks of bambi and memories and then Edward finally stops shes not a vampire but Renee's nose is like at hers that's how close she is and Alex gets a fright of her shite"  
Renee : Alex ? Baby  
Alex : JESUS AHHHHHHHHHH  
Renee : Ooh Alex ive been so worried  
Alex : where is he weres Edward  
Renee : he's asleep, he never leaves  
Alex : what happened  
Renee : you fell down the stairs and went through a window  
Alex : course I did  
Renee : your going to love Jacksonville its sunny everyday and you have your own bathroom and -  
Alex : Ma I wanna live in forks like I'm not leaving  
Renee : but Charlies Moustache is distracting you ?  
Alex : that reminds me, will you get him I have to apologise  
Renee : OK I'll get a nurse too  
"Edward gets up and walks over when Renee leaves"  
Alex : Edward, I'm glad you ok .. Were is James the spa  
Edward : we took care of him. And the women Victoria she ran off  
Alex : you saved my life again .. I'm alive because of you  
Edward : NO your in here because of me. Alex you got to go to Jacksonville because I cant hurt you anymore.  
Alex : YOUR HAVING A LAUGH !!!! IM NOT MOVING ANYWHERE AND YOUR STAYING HERE WITH ME , AND-  
Edward : I'm here, where else am I going to go  
Alex : Canada  
"Edward laughs"

**The Final Scene PROM !!**  
"Alex walk down the stairs with her dark hair curled and in a blue dress and she walks down to Edward and Charlie"  
Alex : got the dress off Alice and I know me casts a bit-  
Edward : your perfect  
Alex : Ahh Chanx  
"They go to the prom get there picture taken and I know I left the scence with Jacob out but I don't really care.. So this is were there dancing on the turn table"  
Alex : Edward you should have let me change over I could be like you by now  
Edward : you don't know what your saying  
Alex : Ehh I do look just change me you don't want to be with a big owl young now do you ???"  
Edward : isn't just enough to have a long and happy life with me  
Alex : honestly  
Edward : yes  
Alex : if I'm wrinkley and with arthritis no  
Edward : Ha .. For now  
Alex : yes I surpose for now can I ask one thing  
Edward : yes  
Alex : you don't know what happened to me chicken roll do you  
"Edward and Alex Kiss and live happily ever after for a few months until things go all banjaxed"

**Ok at this bit you see Victoria looking out the window at them and then she takes out her bobbin and runs down the stairs and little did you know she fell and broke her neck (lol)  
Victoria : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

** The End !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Now that's me in Twilight I really hoped you enjoyed this story do tell me if you do comment/review please and thanks to those who did and remember bottom lines  
Chicken Rolls are Cool and James is a Bastard..**

**The End Of The End !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
P.s if you would like more storys with me in them do say and ill see what I can do ….  
The End Of The End Of The End**


End file.
